The Last Kiss
by FightingDreamer23
Summary: Dear Naruto...  A letter to Naruto by his lover, but a tragic event occured which leaves our fox to wonder.


**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The Last Kiss

An exhausted Naruto dragged his aching body up the stairs to his melancholy apartment which awaited him every evening.

'Why does Jiraiya have to push me so hard, he barely pays attention enough as it is. The only thing he wants is...' Naruto let out a sigh as he pushed the rest of the thought out of his pounding head. The ninja pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to see a tragic sight. His lover laid on the floor in a crimson red puddle of sorrow. Naruto sprinted over to Sasuke's cold body; the sight of this manslaughter brought tears to the ninja's eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a not lye upon his bed. He pushed himself up to retrieve the letter. His eyes widened with shock and compassion at the same time. Naruto read the letter once again.

Dear Naruto,

The love we share between each other is indescribable, no words could ever express how I truly feel about you Naruto-kun. But this decision I came to would hurt everyone but mostly impact you the most. I gave you my fragile heart, trusting you'll keep it warm and safe, keeping all the negative energy away from it. I appreciate that.

Naruto, I cherished every second, Every breathe I had with you by my side. Your curious blue eyes always searching for the right thing to say. The night I'll never forget was the night our souls became one, and the bond between two friends became the bond between two lovers. The night we made sweet gentle love under the innumerous star shining so bright, showing me there was more to life then revenge. That heartwarming night will remain in my heart for all of eternity. But it pains me to leave you like this, but the darkness deep within me has finally consumed me whole, and I just can't take this agonizing torment anymore. I knew it was time to let go. I'm sorry Naruto-kun.

Sincerely,

Your beast friend, your rival, your lover.

Sasuke

Tears streamed down his face, his heart shattered from the sorrow. He felt empty, hollow.

'Could I ever love again?' The thought ran through his thick skull. Darkness flooded him, his soul now to linger behind him to wonder if he could ever find a bond like him and Sasuke had. Naruto set the letter down with an unsteady hand. his feet moved sluggily across the floor to his dead lover. Naruto sat and propped Sasuke's frozen body against his. "Death has been here." Naruto mumbled under her breath, he stroked Sasuke's cheek and leaned down to say his final goodbye. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's and held it foe a while. Their lips were like puzzle pieces the fit perfectly. As Naruto pulled back tears formed in his as a grin spread across his face and said, "Sasuke-kun, you were always as stubborn as a bull and strong as an ox. But forever you'll hold this fox's heart. This will be the kiss I'll never forget."

An hour later after the mournful Naruto saw the sight of his dead lover the ANBU-black Ops came to collect the Uchiha's body and helped clean the crimson puddle that stained the carpet. Another one of the Black Ops asked how he know the Uchiha. Naruto smiled and replied with, "My beast friend, my rival, and most importantly my lover." The ANBU questioning Naruto gave him a sympathetic , "I'm sorry for your loss." He sat there on the floor and hugged his knees. So many thoughts running through the ninja's thick skull.

Naruto sat for hours in his previous spot, motionless. He felt hollow, how could he live with himself knowing his true love was dead? Gone forever. With Sasuke, Naruto had finally found the light, now that he was gone the darkness began to consume him whole. Everything now was complete darkness. A sudden knock at the door snapped Naruto out of his obsessive thinking. He got up slowly and opened the door to a delivery man.

"This is addressed to a Mr. Uzumaki." The man said cheerily. Naruto signed for the big orange envelope and shut his door. He opened the package with caution. Now familiar tears streaked down his face. In the package contained a picture of Sasuke and Naruto at the lake. Naruto dropped the frame, shattering it against the floor.

* * *

** Thank you**


End file.
